dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lashina
Lashina is a recurring villain in the DC Super Hero Girls web series and one of the Female Furies. Appearance Lashina is a teenage girl who has long dark and light blue hair stripy hair done up in a long ponytail, held up by a silver metallic bob, along with peach skin and blue eyes. She also has a metal strip bent into a w, acting as a mask, as well as another metal strip bending down from her head. She's typically seen wearing a black sleeveless dress, featuring a light blue circle design at the top, surrounded by a metal outline, which features straps going over her shoulders, as well as a strip going down her torso and into a silver belt. She also wears silver arm bands around her arms. Superpowers *Enhanced Whipmanship *Electrokinetic Whip Generation *Shocking *Ferrokinetic Whip Generation *Electrokinetic Combat *Immortality *Supernatural Strength *Strength Combat *Supernaturally Dense Tissue *Supernatural Speed *Speed Combat *Supernatural Combat Depiction in the web series She is voiced by Jessica DiCicco. Season three Having been absent in the Female Furies' first appearance in the special Super Hero High, Lashina debuts in Spring Prison Break, attempting to break the Female Furies out of Belle Reve and takes Brian, a guard hostage. She manages to free Stompa and Mad Harriet, but they are defeated by Frost. She manages to defeat her, but escapes when Katana, Brian and Big Barda arrive to confront her. In A Fury Scorned, Lashina disguises herself as the "Cloaked Shadow", a captured prisoner taken into Belle Reve by Batgirl and Hawkgirl. After revealing her true identity, she poisons Commissioner Gordon and succeeds in breaking the Furies out of Belle Reve and return to Apokolips when Batgirl and Hawkgirl choose to save Commissioner Gordon rather than stop her. In the film Intergalactic Games, Lashina appears as part of the Female Furies with Granny Goodness, competing in the titular event as "Apokolips Magnet School" with the real goal to steel the responsometer to build combat robots. They taunt Big Barda as a traitor during the banquet and participate in the ensuing food fight. During the first day of the games, she competes in a long distance whip competition, scoring an 8.2 against Mongal and Poison Ivy. Ivy wins the competition by scoring a perfect 10. She later competes against Wonder Woman and Blackfire in the aerial obstacle race, and knocks into both her opponents only to narrowly lose to Wonder Woman. Later that day, she pretends to make up with Big Barda to steal her fingerprints so Granny and the Furies can break into the garage to steal the responsometer. They engage Super Hero High students and almost get away until Big Barda arrives and helps defeat them, directly defeating Lashina herself. They are then disqualified from the Games and sent away in a Metropolis Special Crimes Unit truck. Season four In Drive Me Crazy, Big Barda mentions that Lashina was the official driver for the Female Furies. Season five In Rolling Blunder, Lashina appears as a member of the Furies' roller derby team with Speed Queen and Mad Harriet competing against the Super Hero High's Savage Supers team. After Big Barda gets taunted into competing, the Furies gain a 6-2 lead as the match breaks out of the SHH gym and onto the Metropolis streets with Lashina and Mad Harriet scorekeeping. When the Furies close in on Belle Reve to break out prisoners, they are stopped by Big Barda who ties them up by throwing her skates at them. Lashina is the only Fury with no lines in this episode. Merchandise She appears in Lego Wave I in "Lashina Tank" where she and a blue Kryptomite attempt to capture Krypto. Category:Villains Category:Aliens